


The Villain

by CudosMoonKiraSSC



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: literally just me waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CudosMoonKiraSSC/pseuds/CudosMoonKiraSSC
Summary: Honestly friends can be so conniving





	The Villain

Too many times, hath the villain expressed their knowledge of many things, and most often a single particular, insidious thing. The victims and antagonists of such wonder aloud, what dastardly thing they know of? But, no they will not get their answer, the villain only chuckles, on and on. They pace, they grin, they smirk the other's way, they fiddle with whatever they may falsely stick their attention to, giddy at the knowledge they have over all others in their presence. They wait, giddiness only growing, for the question to be asked of what their dreaded cranium holds. But, they are never given long enough to realize that the question hath already been asked, and when it is asked again, they finally do realize, and are merely even more smug when they see the annoyance in the other's expression. But what happens, do tell, when they are left to smirk and fiddle and pace, the other presence waiting intently but only slightly interestedly for the villain to spill his very glorious guts? What happens, when the victim or hero, whom the villain supposedly cares not for, waits under his or her anxiously staring soul, staring from the back of the foe's skull in their fake, very tsundere physical staring the opposite direction? It seems the villain may pace away, giving up on the other. In reality, they're disappointed, but realize that they do have a plan, and it is to be carried out. But for a moment they, in self disgust they realize, that they had indeed been hopeful in anticipating the other's willful and whole interest, which they pride themselves upon, because it is not their self that dub their self evil. No, it is the ones that the villain effects, quite forcefully, enough to elicit a single question, and deal with the annoyance of repeating it just one time more, that call him or her by their very infamous title: the Villain.


End file.
